Tails of Origin
by Professor V
Summary: SatAM fic. Basically a cute little personal interp' on how Sonic first met Tails and gives a little insight into how I view the series. Also, first story of mine here, so please R&R and go easy on me.


...um...hi? **: S**

This is Professor V speaking from the mirky depths of Glasgow to bring you his first official story on Big Sonic fan up here, of course, and although I'm more skilled at purely humourous writing, I decided to open with this slightly more serious fic for a bit of a more formal introduction. Besides, it establishes a few personal thoughts on the fictitious universe in question here.

Oh and of course, all characters portrayed within are official copyright of Sega, DiC, blahblahblah, etc, etc, you get the general idea.

Skippable crap out the way now, so kick back and enjoy.

**"Tails of Origin"**

**by Professor Reginald Fortesque Vengeance (Esquire)**

The afternoon sun hung brighter than ever in the cloudless blue sky above Planet Mobius. Rays of light hailed down over the Great Forest and seemed to brighten up the entire forest floor. Only the rustling of the trees' leaves could be heard as the slightest of breezes blew amoungst the vibrant plantlife.

You wouldn't think from this tranquil scene that the planet was currently under the grip of an insane maniacal dictator.

Some fifteen months or so prior to this date, two unusual beings suddenly appeared in the middle of the peaceful kingdom of Mobotropolis - unusual by this planet's standards, anyway. One was very fat, pinkish, and completely bald; the other was small, pale and only possessed a large tuft of hair on his head. Respectively, they were Dr Julian Kintobor and his nephew Snively. Both from a parallel human dimension. Both wanted criminal masterminds therein. Both now stranded in this strange new universe.

Trying to turn this change in circumstance to their advantage, both quickly befriended Mobotropolis' ruler, the good King Acorn, currently waged in a bitter war with rivalling realms. Appoined Head of the War Ministry, the Doctor combined his extraordinary scientific knowledge with the highly advanced facilites available to him and had the conflict won within months. The kingdom was safe once more and Julian was to be promoted to Minister of Science. However, Dr. Kintobor had his own personal agenda.

Having worked his way up the ladder so to speak, he then launched a massive coup, reprogramming the city's Peacebots and using an enormous battleship to turn the kingdom into a mechanical wasteland. Changing his name to the more menacing Ivo Robotnik, he then banished the King into another dimension and rounded up the majority of the citizens, transforming them into mindless robots to aid his bidding. With designs such as the Roboticizer he'd stolen from renowned scientist Sir Charles Hedgehog, Robotnik seized control over most of the planet, with Snively as his number two man.

However, not everyone fell under the Doctor's control. One such group of survivors; amoungst them the King's daughter, her close friends and their nanny; fled to a retreat hidden within the Great Forest, where they and others across the planet began a guerilla war against Robotnik's regime. It is the children, though, who would become the greatest threat to the Doctor's reign, most notably Sir Charles' own nephew. He was blue, the fastest being on Mobius and would one day become Robotnik's greatest archnemesis.

This boy was Sonic the Hedgehog.

And it is this boy, one year on from the coup, that we can see as little more than a blue blur, screaming through the Forest.

Literally.

* * *

"SOOOOOONIIIIIIIC!"

Sonic screeched to a halt and let go of Sally's hand. The Princess swayed momentarily before regaining her bearings and dusting herself off. The two six-year-olds then exchanged looks; Sally's, one of sheer fury.

"Sonic!" she exclaimed, "what the heck do you think you're _doing!_ You _know _we're not allowed this far out of the village!"

"No way", Sonic replied, casually examining the area, "I thought that was just friendly advice. It never seemed like a direct order to me."

"Well, it _is _a direct order!" Sally snapped impatiently, "and now, you're going to get us in _big _trouble! What are we doing out here, anyway?"

"Don't stress, Sal, there's a reason", her companion replied, "You know the little cave right by that enormous old oak?"

"...yeah...", the Princess said, certain she wouldn't like what was coming.

"Well, the grown-ups thinks they saw someone sneaking round about there. They think they're might be another hidden village like ours nearby!"

"...how do you know this?", Sally inquired suspiciously, "Have you been listening in on the Freedom Fighter meetings again?"

"If by listening in, you mean just happening to hear the meetings while innocently hanging around outside the conference hut", Sonic grinned, "then maybe". If possible, the Princess now looked madder than ever.

"Sonic Hedgehog, I don't _believe _you!", she snapped, "Why do you have to be so _reckless _all the time? We don't even know if they're really _is_ another village! Now we're stuck in the middle of the Forest and in _major _trouble when we get back to Knothole! You don't _care_ about your actions, just so long as you get another adventure in the process!" But Sonic wasn't listening. He had taken an interest in a distant flock of birds soaring above them.

"Why don't you go join them?" Sally murmured, craning her head up too, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind one more birdbrain tagging along."

"I don't think those are birds, Sal", Sonic replied, his tone more serious as he squinted to the heavens. Taking a closer look herself, Sally quickly realised what he meant.

"Hover Units!", she squeaked. Sure enough, a group of Robotnik's transportation crafts could be made out far off in the distance. "C'mon, Sonic!" she yelped, "we've got to get out of here!"

"Sal, it's OK", he observed, "they're going _away_ from us. See?" Indeed, he was correct. The Units were heading back in the direction of Robotropolis, their former home city and the hub of the Doctor's empire. "Think they were out looking for Knothole?"

"I'm not sure", Sally pondered, "I don't think Robotnik even knows Knothole _exists_. We'd have been told if _that _happened. But what else could they have been looking for?" The answer, it seemed, had suddenly dawned upon Sonic.

"I think I might know", he said and grabbing Sally's hand again, the hedgehog revved up and shot deeper into the Forest with a miniature bang.

* * *

Barely a minute later, Sonic screeched to a halt right beside the enormous oak tree. Releasing Sally, he stared over at the little hill next to them. A series of large scorch marks coated the grass outside the entrance to the cave it housed.

"I knew it", he whispered, "that village _is _real and the SWATbots knew about it too. Why else would they have stopped this far in the Forest?" He made his way to the small cavern's threshold and was just revving himself up again when the Princess took his arm.

"Sonic, don't", she said nervously, "we've got to go back and tell the others."

"Not 'til we've checked for ourselves", he replied and he shot into the darkness, leaving Sally behind. For a few moments, she stood alone, silently worrying at what sort of horrific fates her friend may now be befalling. But it was mere seconds before a familiar woosh saw the hedgehog rocket back into the daylight.

"It's OK", he reported, "I think I've found the passage there", and with no other word, he took hold of Sally's hand once more and thundered back into the cave. Seconds later, the ride stopped again and the duo stared down a tunnel leading to the left of the straight cavern, light clearly visible at the end. Their eyes caught sight of the remains of the giant disguised slab door that once kept these two paths separate.

"This isn't good", the Princess whispered and the two children made their way along the recently-revealed pathway.

They emerged back into a small clearing in the Forest. The other village indeed stood before them, the huts very similar to the ones back in Knothole, if slightly cruder. A boulder beside them could be seen with the legend _"Safehaven"_ carved onto it. There was just one major problem with this rather idyllic scene.

"...where is everyone?" Sonic asked, though he felt he already knew the answer as his eyes clocked even more scorch marks around the area.

"The SWATbots must have just rounded everyone up", Sally sighed heavily as they began walking amoung the desolate buildings, "They might already be back in Robotropolis by now". And there was only one place for prisoners to go while staying there. The Roboticizer.

"This blows!", Sonic hissed, venting some frustration with the kick of a pebble, "If we'd have gotten here just a few minutes earlier, we could've jammed back home and gotten help!"

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Sonic", the Princess reassured him, "Even if we _did _get here earlier, the villagers would still be gone by the time we'd brought the adults here."

"I guess", he sighed, "it's just so stup..." Suddenly, his ears pricked up. "Listen!" he whispered and Sally obeyed. A strange noise could be heard not too far off in the distance. Without a moment's hesitation, the hedgehog bolted straight through the village and left Sally all on her lonesome.

"Hey! Wait up!" she called after him and ran through the little colony after him. Moments later, she had caught up with Sonic a few yards out from the edge of Safehaven, her associate crouching down in front of one of the many bushes dotted around.

"What is it?" she panted, doubled-up, "What's going on?"

"...Sal..." Sonic breathed, and turned around to reveal something that made the Princess speechless.

Swaddled in his arms and wrapped neatly in a blue blanket was a wailing baby fox. He seemed very small, even in the six-year-old's arms, and both children noticed not one but _two _tails poking up from behind his head.

"He was inside the bush", Sonic explained, "His parents must have hidden him here during the SWATbot attack or something. Any idea how to shut him up?" Carefully, Sally relieved him of the crying cub and held him in her own arms.

"Shhhhh, it's alright", she cooed sweetly, "Don't worry, honey. Everything's okay now." She seemed to be doing the trick perfectly. Combined with a little gentle rocking, she had reduced the little fox to only a few nervous sniffles within seconds.

"That's it", Sally said kindly, "We're not gonna hurt you. See?" and gently stroked the tiny quiff-like fringe on his head. The cub then duely responded by pulling the Princess' hand down to his mouth and sucking her finger.

"I think he likes me", she giggled, carefully removing her digit and wiping it clean on her trousers. Still somewhat curious about his find, Sonic peered over for a further examination of the kid as she did this. It was at that point the baby reached out again and suddenly grabbed his snout with unusual strength.

"OW! Sal!", Sonic yelped, "Quick! Get him off! Get him off!" Unable to stop grinning at the spectacle, Sally prised the cub's fingers loose and let her friend step back, rubbing his slightly-crumpled nose. "How come he's got two of those things, anyway?" he asked crabbily, pointing to the fox's tails in order to divert attention from his reddening face.

"Good question", the Princess wondered aloud and, handing the baby back to a reluctant Sonic, she fished out a small palmtop computer from her pocket. 'Nicole', as she had been christened, was an colossal database of information and a keeper of many royal secrets. She was also one of the few things Sally had left of her father. "Nicole", she inquired, "can you give any reason for this boy having two tails?"

...processing... came the palmtop's reply, as her holographic beam scanned the cub from head to foot. ...species identified as _vulpes volpes_...approximate age: 8 months...extra appendage created by a genetic disorder, potentially applicable to hostile toxins present during fertilisation. Sonic simply stood dumbfounded at this explanation. Sally sighed. If only he'd actually pay attention during lessons every now and then...

"In layman's terms, please", she asked Nicole with a roll of her eyes.

In 'layman's terms', Robotnik's pollution 'messed him up' while his mom was still pregnant. _Better?_

"Much", he smiled and turned back to his old friend. "So whadda we do now, Sal?"

"I guess there's not much else _to_ do except take him back to Knothole", she sighed and crouched down to the little fox in his arms, "Poor little guy. All on his own, with no family..."

"Yeah, yeah, it's the sob story of the century", Sonic mumbled, his snout still twinging a little from that earlier attack. "C'mon, Sal, let's go if we're going", and letting the Princess grapple him round the waist, another "BANG!" signalled that the hedgehog was rocketing back through the forest once more.

* * *

"LOOK OUT BELOOOOOW!"

As though they'd just been fired out of a cannon, the trio of children shot out of the cylindrical trunk slide together and flumped down onto the haystack waiting beneath them. Home sweet Knothole.

"I hate it when you do that", said Sally, giddily trying to regain her balance as she emerged from the hay. Sonic followed shortly after, the cub still in his arms with rolling eyes and a dizzy smile on his face.

"You know, you'd enjoy it more if you'd just _relax _for once", he grumbled to the Princess, but it was then he noticed that the fox's face was now a slightly green colour. Thinking he knew what was coming next, the panicky hedgehog quickly tried to set him down on the ground, but as the baby made a large retching sound, he proved too late.

The following scream seemed to reverberate around the entire Forest.

"HE THREW UP ON ME!" Sonic yelled, "THE LITTLE JERK THREW UP ALL OVER ME!"

"Well, what do you expect when you make a baby travel over 100 miles an hour?" Sally asked innocently. She felt she had already broken a rib or two trying to stifle her laughter.

"This ain't funny, Sal!" he snapped and marched right up to her. With a look of unparalleled anger, he thrust the cub into her arms and started stomping away again.

"Just go explain everything to Rosie, will you!" he called back, "I'm outta here!"

"Wait, Sonic!" she shouted, "where are you going?"

"The Ring Pool!" was his irritated reply, "I never thought I'd say this, but I need a bath! _Now!_"

* * *

It was some time later before Sonic dared leave the Ring Grotto. He couldn't count the number of times he'd scrubbed himself and _still_,he felt like it wasn't coming off. Nevertheless, he eventually gave decided to give up and return to the village, a towel slung over his shoulder and the vague scent of the 'projectile' still about him.

Mumbling vaguely to himself about 'that kid' on his way, he noticed Sally leaving their nanny's hut up ahead. Accompanying her was her closest friend Bunnie; the rabbit still a few years away from becoming a partial victim of the Roboticizer. Upon noticing him approach, both girls began giggling. Sonic had a feeling he knew why.

"Go ahead. Laugh it up", he grumbled, cleaning his ears out with the towel, "How's the Vomit Machine doin', anyway?"

"Oh lighten up, sugar", Bunnie chuckled, "He just did what was natural. And by the way, that little critter's got a name, y'know."

"Oh no", he moaned painfully, "don't tell me you've called him Bubbles or something?"

"_No_", Sally replied, clearly feeling offended, "Actually, we found his name sewn in a little corner of his blanket - 'Miles Prower'."

Sonic simply stared at them for a moment. Then he burst into laughter. Neither of the girls looked amused.

"_Miles Prower!_" he snorted between his guffaws, "Man, his parents musta had a _warped _sense of humour! What were they gonna call him if he was a girl? _Kilometers!_"

"Oh, knock it off!" Sally snapped and the hedgehog managed to calm himself down. "Thank you. _Anyway_, Rosie's gonna let him stay in her hut 'til he's old enough. Then, he can move in with one of us."

"And the villagers?"

"A few of the adults have gone to Robotropolis, but they think they've almost certainly all been roboticised by now." With nothing else to report, the girls decided just to wrap things up and hopped down the steps of the hut. "And Sonic? _Do_ try to keep it down for once. We just helped set the little guy down to sleep and _you'll _have to answer for it if you're the one keeping him up. C'mon, Bunnie."

"He's like a li'l angel", Bunnie said dreamily, her mind obviously back indoors, and the girls took their leave. Unaware of Sonic thrusting his tongue out at them as he stepped into Rosie's hut.

Still feeling moody, the hedgehog made his way across the large single room and over to a make-shift wooden crib over by one of the windows. Baby Miles lay within under his blue blanket, lifting his heavy eyelids to see Sonic leaning over the side of the crib at him. He was smiling, but Sonic didn't return it. This was the cub who had squashed his snout, puked all over him and was now about to slow his life in the fast lane down to a complete stop.

"Stupid kid", he mumbled to himself. He'd be spending the rest of his life as a babysitter, just because someone he doesn't even know had become orphaned. Just like him.

An odd twinge suddenly came to Sonic's stomach as this crossed his mind. That always happened when he thought of his own parents.

Sonic was born just before the start of the Great War, you see, his speed being a family attribute that generally skipped a few generations. His father was one of the top soldiers in King Acorn's army and his mother was a military engineer. When the War broke out a few months after his birth, his parents admirably answered the call of duty, Dad's brother Sir Charles volunteering to look after him. Neither of them ever returned from the front lines.

Apparantely, a surprise attack had hit their squadren a short while into their stay. Both were declared "missing in action" and Sir Charles was left as baby Sonic's sole guardian. Together, he and 'Uncle Chuck' lived happily enough, the old knight a grand substitute for the parents he could barely remember. But now, even he was gone, part of Robotnik's mindless mechanical workforce.

Sonic sighed, glumly staring down at the drowsy Miles. In a way, he was starting to feel sorry for the kid. At least he had had Uncle Chuck to look after him. This cub would be brought up by complete strangers, knowing nothing of his family or where he was even born. That was kind of a downer.

His arm dangling over the edge of the crib, he suddenly felt Miles reach up and tug on his finger. Instinctively, Sonic reacted with what can only be described in polite circles as a 'rasping noise'. The cub giggled in delight and Sonic's mouth fell open in surprise. Nobody he'd ever tried that gag on found it funny. _Nobody_. Even Antoine and Rotor found it plain stupid and they were his closest male friends. Finally, the hedgehog returned Mile's grin. They weren't too different after all, he thought. Both lost their parents, both lovers of crude humour. And didn't he...no...did he?

He had to make sure. Carefully, he lifted the little fox out the crib, the only major reaction being a tired kick of his tiny red booties. Keeping a firm hold on the cub, Sonic took a deep breath and lapped the room in the blink of an eye. Snapping to a halt by the make-shift bed again, he looked into Miles' face and saw him giggling with excitement, tired eyes rolling to 'n' fro .

A newfound sense of respect filled Sonic. At last, here was someone else who enjoyed his supersonic speed as much as _he _did. Nobody particularly liked being taken for a haphazard ride by the hedgehog (Antoine often prayed before daring to travel with him), but here was someone he could actually share his speed-fuelled lifestyle with - just so long as he kept speeds to a mimimum for a while and let his immune system cope to the velocities a bit more.

Gently, Sonic placed the cub back into the crib and pulled the blanket back over him. For a few moments, he simply stood over him, thinking that just minutes ago, he couldn't stand the kid when:

"Delightful, isn't he?"

The familar English accent made Sonic jump as Rosie stood in the doorway of the hut. As the squirrel made her way over, however, he relaxed once more. It seemed that his nanny was too delighted with Miles' arrival to be mad at him for wandering away from Knothole. The hedghog's respect for the cub grew even more. Every cloud...

"So", she said with her affectionate smile, "what do you think of him, then?"

"What, you mean Tails in there?" Rosie nodded and Sonic peered back over the crib. 'Tails' had finally been worn out and rolled over as he quickly drifted off into a happy slumber. Sonic grinned down at him.

"He's kinda cool, I guess", he answered.

And the rest, as they say, is history.

**FIN.**


End file.
